Do you think they know?
by NamidaTaichou
Summary: Grif and Simmons have been together since the beginning, slowly but surely the rest of the characters find out. Also posted on my tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

Caboose was just wandering around near the caves. Church told him that him and Tucker needed to have a secret talk so Caboose had to leave.

Stupid Tucker.

Church doesn't normally let Caboose walk far from the base because of his habit of getting lost and breaking stuff but he didn't care right now.

_How come Church never wants to have secret talks with me? I'm his best friend, not Tucker. Stupid Tucker. _

That's when the blue soldier heard a noise echoing through the caves. It wasn't a noise he had heard before. Curiosity got the better of him and he walked towards the entrance of the caves. He heard a voice mumbling about being on patrol.

A short laugh followed the mumbling. "Come on Simmons, this is so much better than patrolling. Besides we'll be done in like five minutes."

_The reds! I should tell Church but Church told me not to bother him._

"Sarge might find out, we're suppose to be working."

"Shut up kissass. I don't see you trying to stop me. You're enjoying this too much."

"Whatever fatass. This isn't the ti-" A moan echoed through through cave. To the innocent Caboose it sounded like someone eating something tasty.

_Maybe they have pancakes. How come the reds have pancakes? I want pancakes._

"God damn it Grif! You know I hate it when you do that while I'm talking."

Caboose heard the other red chuckle. "Do what Simmons?"

"You know what!?"

"No I don't."

"When you nibble on my ear you cock!"

_Ears are not meant for eating. Maybe I should ask Church if ears are tasty, he knows everything. _

From his position by the cave he could see Church wandering around with his trusty sniper rifle.

_Oh I bet He's looking for me. _

The blue soldier made his way over to Church who was still searching the barren land. When he saw the younger soldier he waved him over.

"What the fuck Caboose! I thought I told you not to wander off like that. We don't need anymore dead bodies to deal with."

"Sorry Church! Hey are ears tasty?"

"Jesus fucking Christ! Where did that even come from? You know what never mind. Lets just get back to the base."

"But I heard the reds talking about it, it sounded tasty. Like pancakes!"

Church shook his head. He knew it must be those two idiots, they were always talking about stupid shit but what else are you suppose to do in this fucking canyon.

"Don't listening to the reds, they're fucking morons. It will probably make you more retarded. If that's even possible."

"Its not nice to call people names Church"

"Shut the fuck up!"


	2. Chapter 2

Why did he have to be stuck in this place with a bunch of idiots? What did he ever do to deserve to be built in such a forsaken hell hole? Yet again the warthog was broken, no thanks to his stupid human teammates, and of course he had to fix it. Fix this Lopez. The coffee maker is broken Lopez. Lopez I got crumbs in the warthog's circuits again.

The Spanish robot was making his way to the small room where the kept most of their supplies. He didn't know why he even bothered to put away the tools if something was just going to get broken again. Nearing his destination he could hear familiar voices from behind the door.

"Maybe if you weren't such a kissass, this wouldn't happen."

"Bite me asshole!"

_Oh dear Lord not those two morons._

"Maybe later."

"Ha-fucking-ha. Just help me with these."

Lopez immediately started to debate his options. He could go in and find the tools as quickly as possible or he could come back in a few minutes and avoid any unnecessary time spent with the two bickering idiots.

"Fuck that."

"Grif, come on!" Lopez could hear the whine in the maroon one's voice breaking.

"Nah, you can do it. I'll sit here and watch." Lopez could picture the scene behind the door without any difficulty as it was a scene he had been presented with almost every day since being built. Grif lying on his ass while Simmons rolled his eyes and did both of their jobs, bitching and moaning while doing them.

"Grif! I am not in the fucking mood for this!" There was a loud clang from inside the room that made the normally stoic robot jump ever so slightly. He definitely wasn't expecting that from Simmons. There was a silence after but to Lopez's cybernetic hearing he could hear the taller of the men in the room breathing heavily. If Lopez had liked them he would have gone in to check if everything was alright instead he just waited outside the room.

"Simmons." The robot had never heard the chubby man speak in such a tender voice before but it wasn't soft enough to calm Simmons down apparently.

"I am so sick and tired of people treating me like this! All you guys do is ignore me. Especially you Grif! Why do I even bother, I mean I know you don't give a damn about anything, including me but God damn!"

"I-"

"I can't help but wonder what the point is? It's not like you care right? It's all just fun and games with you, a fucking release or whatever! I mean how could it possibly mean something? Look at me, who would ever want anything to do with me! I'm just some no good lanky kissass who-"

"Simmons shut the fuck up!" The Hawaiian man's voice rumbled from behind the door. Lopez felt that he should probably leave but he found himself staying right outside the door; as if the inner (now outer) turmoil of the insecure team mate was part of one of those cliché Spanish dramas on day time TV. "Simmons you're a fucking idiot."

"But"

"No. Listen to me for a second. This thing we have is fun and stuff but it's more than that, ok? I'm not sure exactly what but it just is." Grif seemed to pause for a moment. "I do care, if I didn't then this would have been over before it had started. I'm lazy, you know that. You tell me every five minutes. I don't ignore you, I just do what I always do. Look, you are the only person in this whole fucking canyon that I can stand to have a conversation with that lasts more than 10 minutes. I know I'm shit at this kind of thing, especially when I'm not even sure what is happening here but I can tell you that us does mean something, something that isn't just fucking around for the hell of it so chill."

"O-okay"

"Now come here nerd." Lopez heard muffled movement from inside the room and ultimately decided to come back for the tools later, the two morons definitely needed some space after that and so did Lopez, far away for the not to shocking revelation that the two were copulating.

Later that day Lopez sighed internally as the two privates starting arguing again. How they would ever stay together he didn't know. He no longer cared as long as he didn't have to 'accidently' listen to one of their stupid moments again.


	3. Chapter 3

He didn't think Grif would stay behind the warthog. He thought the orange solider would run with him. But he didn't.

Donut eyed Sarge suspiciously as the leader washed his hands of the blood, humming a tune. The lightest red solider turned to face the two sleeping teammates. It was odd seeing the Hawaiian man sleeping so peacefully, normally his snores would rumble through the bunk room. Looking over the now mismatched skin of said man, Donut cringed. It was an odd sight to see such pale skin on the tanned man. He shifted his gaze to the previous owner of the skin that now graced Grif's left side. Simmons' robot parts were whirring slightly as they worked to keep him alive. The grey metal contrasted harshly with the fleshy skin it was attached to. His remaining eye was closed but the mechanical one was staring straight up at the ceiling. Sarge had told Donut that it would blink and close but he needed to wait for Simmons to be awake so he could calibrate his sight so had left it open for now.

The farm boy sighed; this was going to take some getting used to. He couldn't imagine how it was going to be for the other two but at least they were alive.

On Sarge's orders (not that the order was necessary) Donut went to check on Grif. Simmons had woken up the day after the surgery and they had moved Grif into the bunk room while Donut and Simmons slept on makeshift cots in the living area. Well Donut had, Simmons had barely left Grif's side.

Donut walked into the bunk room. Simmons was sitting in a chair off to the side of Grif's bed reading a book. Donut smiled at the man as he looked up. Simmons gave a weak smile in return and set the book down. He looked tired and his movements were stiff as his body was still getting used to having heavy metal parts.

"Hey Simmons, I brought a sandwich and some freshly baked cookies."

"Thanks Donut." The younger man passed over the tray of food and went about checking Grif. The chubby man was still sleeping but it was less peaceful. Donut took that as a good sign as he heard soft snore; it sounded more like Grif was resting rather than being out cold. He could feel the gaze of the maroon solider on him, it was always like this during the checks. Everything seemed fine but then again Donut was no doctor.

"He seems stable." Simmons sighed in relief, another constant of Donut's check ups. Donut had asked Simmons stayed by Grif's side but he had just turned away and ignored the question. Donut had a few theories though. Practically he thought that as Simmons had become deformed as well then it would be easier for Simmons to explain to Grif when he woke up. On the other hand it was obvious that Simmons cared. They were Grif and Simmons. Always together, fighting and talking. Donut wasn't completely sure how close they were but they were close enough for Simmons to become half machine to save the other man's life. That was pretty darn close!

He wanted to ask Simmons but Donut highly doubted he would get any answer, especially not right now. So he left it.

"If you need me then you know where I am."

"I know Donut." Simmons didn't look away as he quietly answered; he stayed staring at the unconscious man. It was like he was trying to will him awake by gaze alone, silently pleading. As Donut moved away, Simmons scooted his chair over so he was right next to the bed.

Just before Donut left he turned to see Simmons leaning forward in the chair, head resting on the bed with his remaining biological hand grasping Grif's tanned one. He walked through the door with a small smile on his face.

It was another two days before Grif woke up. Initially he was freaked out but who wouldn't be and now seemed to be doing okay. He was still his lazy self and was really milking the whole bed ridden thing. However Donut had noticed something strange.

Since Grif had woken up Simmons had barely been in the bunk room, which was even weirder considering they had moved back into the bunk room now that Grif was awake. He had gone from never leaving the Hawaiian's side while he was out and now avoiding him like the plague.

When Grif had woken up Simmons explained what happen and went the fetch Sarge and Donut. He stayed behind after they left and about half an hour later the maroon soldier joined Donut in the kitchen with a blank face which told Donut more than you would think. He didn't say anything and grabbed a glass of water. Since then he had hardly been in the bunk room.

Donut was currently sitting in a chair next to Grif's bed talking about something random. He doubted the man was really listening as he stuffed his mouth with Oreos. The younger man wasn't really paying attention to what was coming out of his mouth as he thought about Simmons' odd behaviour. He knew asking Simmons was out of the question, in fact Simmons seemed to be avoiding everyone at the moment, so he was debating whether to ask the man in front of him. It was obvious that whatever had set Simmons off it was something to do with Grif. He was so deep in thought he didn't notice Grif staring at him with mismatched eyes.

"Donut' you keep thinking that hard and you're going to go grey." Donut snapped out of his thoughts with wide eyes.

"Ah! I'm too young to go grey!"

Grif chuckled. "Dude calm down. It was a joke, besides there's always hair dye." Donut glared at him which just made Grif laugh more. "What's got you thinking so hard anyway?"

"Err nothing." Donut really wasn't sure about asking Grif.

"Normally I would just believe you be I don't give a crap but seriously what's up?" Donut looked at Grif and then down at his hands. It was kind of strange for Grif to be encouraging him to talk but a combination of the pain meds and the situation had the lazy man slightly more amicable than normal. Donut sighed, he might as well give it a try. It was really bugging him.

"Simmons is acting strange. I mean I haven't seen him in this room since you woke up and I'm kind of worried." Donut looked at Grif again who seemed to tense slightly. The Hawaiian man looked away, leaning back with his hands behind his head.

"So, it's Simmons man. He's always weird."

"No I mean it's weird because he barely left your side while you were out."

Grif looked back to Donut. "Really?"

"Yeah I thing he left your side like a total of 6 times in 4 days and that was just for the bathroom, I brought food to him."

Grif ran his hand over his face. "Shit." Donut raised an eyebrow at Grif's reaction, he looked kind of frustrated. "God fucking damn it."

"Grif?" The man turned to Donut. He was silent for a moment. He was thinking hard about something, Donut noted. After a while he spoke again but it was quiet, almost like a whisper.

"I fucked up."

"Huh?" Donut replied, facial features matching the confusion in his voice. Grif sighed.

"I. Fucked. Up." He repeated as he leant forward slightly and put his head in his hands. "We had an argument."

"So you always argue." Grif snapped his head back up and glared.

"No! I don't mean one of our stupid fights. I mean an actual argument with real consequences. God I'm a fucking idiot."

Donut was taken aback by how distressed Grif was looked right now. His eyes held anger and frustrated, his messy brown hair sticking up more than usual as his raked his hands through it. If Donut wasn't sure before that something was going on between the two solider before he was sure now.

"I'm sure it will be fine Grif." Donut wasn't sure but he had nothing else to say, he didn't even know what Grif had done.

"Doubt it. Seriously Donut it was bad. We've had some serious arguments before but he's always just angry during them but this time he just looked so…" Grif paused for a moment as his mismatched eyes softened with remorse. "… Sad. Arg I've fucked everything up!"

Donut's still didn't get what Grif had actually done but obviously it was bad. This stupid accident had messed everything up. It was stressful enough for Donut let alone the two directly affected by it. He had to help Grif and Simmons somehow.

"Then fix it." Grif stared at him blankly. "Whatever has happened he still saved your life right? I mean whatever is happening between you two he obviously cares enough to give you his organs and stay by your bedside. Whatever you argued about I'm sure you can fix it." Grif continued to stare at him but this time he was dumbfounded. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just this is the most sense you've ever made."

Donut smiled. "Well you have my great magazines to thank for the excellent relationship advice." Grif rolled his eyes. They sat in silence for a few minutes before the Hawaiian man spoke up again.

"Hey Donut?"

"Hm?"

"How'd you know?"

"What? That you and Simmons are together?" Grif nodded. "Well several reasons. One it's kind of obvious I have an excellent gaydar" Grif scoffed slightly but Donut continued. "Two Simmons saving your life and staying by your side and finally this whole conversation"

"Huh?"

"I've never seen you so frustrated at something that wasn't related to food or napping. You looked seriously upset."

"Right. So neither of us are as sneaky as we thought?" Grif chuckled slightly.

"Well I wouldn't say that exactly. If it wasn't for this accident it would still only be a hunch besides I don't think anyone else has realised."

"Thanks"

"You're welcome!" Donut grinned at the older man.

"Hey could you do me a favour? Could you not tell anyone?"

"Sure."

"Including Simmons."

"I'm pretty sure Simmons knows that you're in a relationship Grif."

"No dumbass! I mean could you not tell him that you know, he kind of neurotic like that."

"Weird but sure. My lips are sealed." The younger man emphasise his point with a zipping motion along his lips.

"Thanks, could you also get Simmons in here. I need to fix it."

"Sure thing, just no make up sex. Nurse's orders!"


End file.
